Harry Potter and Latent Content of Dreams and it's link to Lycanthropy
by Redwood 2.0
Summary: This is basically self loathing crack fic set in The Prisoner of Azkaban. I was forced to write it for a uni course and I thought some of you would get a good laugh out of it. It's Harry Potter but if that quack Sigmund Freud made the magic. Also I made Lupin and Sirius gay for one another because my professor asked me not to make characters gay for no reason. (one shot)


_A/N: Hey this is __technically my first ever Harry Potter fanfic and I just want to put this out there and say that not only is it a complete copy and paste of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, it is also objectively terrible and I personally hate it as much as I find it hilarious. Which is a lot._

_To give some context, this was a creative piece I had to write for a university course about Fantasy Literature with the guidelines : **Completely change the magic of Harry Potter so that it functions in a different way and has some sort of major affect of the wizarding society within the novels.**_

_Anyway the class was terrible, this assignment was worth a bloody 60% of my overall grade and my teacher had a massive boner for Freud. So I said hahaha, I'm going to write gay fanfic about Freud._

_And then I was given a 90% for this?_

_University is weird. _

_Anyway, you can doubt the authenticity of this story, but if you do, honestly just PM me and I'll send you my 500 word critical exegesis which includes in text referencing. _

* * *

Harry watched Snape flick through the textbook to the very back chapter which he clearly knew they hadn't covered yet, 'Today we shall discuss latent content and it's relationship with werewolves.'

With some bitter mumbling, the Gryffindor class opened their books to the final chapter of the textbook.

'Which of you can tell me how to recognise the latent content of a magical dream?' said Snape.

Everyone sat motionless; everyone except Hermione, whose hand had shot straight into the air.

'Anyone?' Snape said, ignoring Hermione. 'Well, I never thought I'd meet a class of third years who couldn't even recognise the adverse effects of latent content on a wizard's magic when they saw it.' His twisted smile pulled back as he surveyed the class. 'What about werewolves? Surely Professor Loon- Pardon me, Lupin would have taught you about werewolves.' Snape met the class's blank stares with a smug grin, 'Come now! Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf using Freud's theory that repression needs an outlet?'

The class remained silent, exchanging many sullen sidelong looks with one another.

Snape hummed softly, 'My my my,' he said silkily, 'I will have to report Professor Lupin's lack organisational skills back to Professor Dumbledore if this lesson continues at the same rate...'

'Please, sir,' said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself any longer, her hand still stuck straight up in the air, 'everyone knows that a magical being's magic manifests itself in their dreams. That's what high mage Freud argues at least. He says that by performing magic a wizard or witch channels their repression, things that we feel embarrassed or ashamed about, in a positive way. Therefore the repression that the magical being was experiencing is resolved. High Mage Freud argues that the latent content of a dream reveals an underlying meaning to the witch or wizard-'

'Miss Granger,' Snape's voice was deadly calm and his black eyes glittered coldly, 'I was under the impression I was taking this lesson, not you. As someone who has _clearly _studied Freud's works, you should know how powerful speech is' he said coolly. 'Ten points from Gryffindor. Maybe next time you will better understand why certain obnoxious desires are better repressed by the ego. Especially ones that involve talking over your professors.'

Hermione went very red, put her hand down and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson but that didn't stop the black looks shot at Snape as he prowled up and down the rows of desks_._

The class began taking notes on the ego, wish fulfilment and latent content's relationship with a wizards performance of magic from the textbook, _Sorcery_ _and Sigmund Freud: Learning Latent Content and Conjuring_. Harry felt his eyes itching, almost like he was falling asleep as he read and reread the same series of passages from the book over and over again:

_'__Dreams are an attempt by the unconscious to resolve some of the repression a magical being faces in their day to day lives, which then goes onto produce magic._

_Failure to resolve this repression can often result in the magic manifesting itself in potentially dangerous ways._

_Werewolves are an example of this repression manifesting itself in a way that is considered negative. This is as werewolves are a danger to both the wizarding and muggle communities. However High Mage Sigmund Freud believes that conveying these taboo topics without censorship either by discussing them with someone else or through writing (this is also known as _**_Free Association. _**_Turn to pg. 394 for more on the subject) the negative effects of the latent magic and repression will be relieved._

_Therefore Freud states that free association can act as a sort of cure for lycanthropy. This hypothesis on Free Association acting as a remedy for lycanthropy proved to be the case for Peter Stubbe, the Werewolf of Bedburg.'_

All the while Snape continued to stalk about the room, making sly remarks and criticising every minute detail of the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

'Oh dear, this is very poorly explained... The latent content of magical dreams is distinctly different from manifest content... Surely Professor Lupin wouldn't have neglected to mention that the latent content of a dream can reveal a witch or wizard's deepest, darkest desires... He passed you on this? Bah! I'd have you sitting in detention for a month for failing to distinguish the the distinct differences between the Id, Ego and Superego.'

When at last the bell finally did ring, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me next Monday, on the ways you can recognise the latent content of a dream and it's relationship to werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by tomorrow.'

For some strange reason, it was Professor Snape's defence against the dark arts class that replayed itself in Harry's mind now as he stood rooted to the spot in the forbidden forest faced with the mass murderer Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. Lupin's face was bloodless and his wand was raised, ready.

Suddenly the tense silence of the forbidden forest was shattered by a shriek as Hermione came hurtling towards them through the undergrowth, her normally frizzy hair matted and wild.

'NO!' screamed Hermione, 'Harry don't trust him!' She pointed at Lupin, wide eyed, 'Harry, it was Lupin who helped Sirius all along! He can't dream, He- he's been helping Sirius into the castle because they're in love, Harry_, He's a werewolf!_'

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin who, though pale, looked remarkably calm.

'Not up to your usual standard Hermione... Only about fifty percent on that one, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle at all and I can most certainly dream... The latent content of my dreams however...' An odd shiver passed over Lupin's face, 'I won't deny that my taboo desires have turned me into a werewolf.' Shaking, with obvious effort he said, 'How long have you known?'

'Ages' Hermione whispered. 'Since I did Professor Snape's essay that discussed the unconscious mind...'

'He'll be delighted. He set that essay hoping that someone would realise exactly what all my symptoms meant.' said Lupin coolly, walking to Black's side seizing his hand and embracing him like a brother.

Or perhaps more than a brother, Harry realised feeling as though the bottom of his stomach had dropped out onto the forest floor.

Lupin stood completely motionless, still holding Black's hand, who watched on impassively, 'Despite all the talk of progressiveness, the wizarding world is still just as prone prejudice and hysteria as the muggle one.' said Lupin. 'I had to work very hard to convince the other teachers I was trustworthy, when even I myself struggle to deal with my... _Condition_.' Lupin spat, 'Repressing it so deep down that I turn into a- a-'

Sirius gave Lupin's hand a comforting squeeze, his sunken eyes showing a spark of something that Harry would have almost called compassion.

Clearly struggling, Lupin turned to face Hermione, 'So did you realise I was always ill and fatigued? Look at your lunar charts, Miss Granger, and realise I disappeared around the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart changed into a phallic symbol when it saw me?'

'All of it,' Hermione said quietly. 'The Boggart changing into the moon behind the castle tower is a textbook form of latent content.'

Lupin forced a laugh, 'You really are the cleverest witch of your age Hermione.' He said.

And then -

A cloud shifted and their party was bathed in moonlight. Dim tree shadows suddenly danced across the ground.

Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. His limbs shook violently.

Sirius, who could have been a malicious statue up to that point, flung himself in front of Harry and Hermione. His dark eyes shone ferociously.

'Oh my -' Hermione gasped.

'Run.' croaked Black, 'He hasn't properly freely associated tonight! He's not safe! Run! Now!'

There was a terrible snarling noise and the werewolf within Lupin reared it's head.'


End file.
